Promesa
by MaeryxPunkgirl
Summary: Oneshot para concurso de "Escritoras y lectoras de Fan-fics".  Él siempre se aparecía en el hospital esperándola. Cada vez que la veía era la misma perorata y siemrpe terminaba de la misma manera. No podía creer que fuera tan terco.


**Título**: Promesa.

**Disclaimer**: Aplicado. Ningún personaje me pertenece. Solo la idea de este fic.

Este fan fic es para el concurso de One-shot de Lectoras y escritoras de Fan fics. Facebook.

**Summary**: Siempre Jiraiya aparecía en el hospital primero de Konoha reclamando por ella. Por Tsunade. Pidiendo que fuera su esposa. Pero ella siempre lo rechazó.

**Pareja**: Jiraiya x Tsunade

* * *

><p><strong><em>Promesa<em>**

Definitivamente era viernes. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simple. Él estaba ahí parado de nuevo. De pie con su estúpida cara de confianza en si mismo y un ramo de flores en la mano. Si, por eso decía que era viernes. De ser otro día de la semana, él no estaría allí. O quizás si… pero con chocolates.

Ya era habitual para ella verlo en el Hospital Primero de Konoha, la Clínica Senju. Siempre iba y siempre ocurría la misma escena. Si, SIEMPRE. Si le dieran una moneda por cada vez que había pasado aquello desde que llegó a aquel hospital. Cielos, sería rica. Pero nadie le daba una maldita moneda por eso.

-¡Yoh! Tsunade.- Musitó el hombre que estaba de pie en la puerta de la guardia, alzando la mano que tenía libre. La mujer de cabellos rubios, simplemente suspiró y escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata. Pronto empezaría con la misma perorata, a la cual parecían habituados en el hospital. Juraría que incluso les parecía divertido, o tierno. Recordaba haber oído a dos enfermeras hablando de lo tierno que era él y lo bruja que era ella. Si, bruja. Con lo que odiaba que la llamaran así.

-No puedes estar aquí. Este sitio es solo para los que necesitan ser atendidos de urgencia.- Comentó esperando que, con aquellas palabras, él se largara. Pero claro que no. Nunca pasaría.

-Pero… yo necesito ser atendido de urgencia. Estoy grave. Estoy muy enfermo.- Se defendió él, llevando su mano libre hacia su pecho. Parecía indignado con la "acusación". –Estoy enfermo, muy enfermo.- Agregó, con un timbre dramático, asintiendo, para luego sonreírle y extenderle el ramo con flores. –Enfermo de amor, Tsunade. Vamos… cásate conmigo.- Culminó en tono alegre. Aquella frase, ocasionó que varios de los presentes aplaudieran y muchas mujeres parecieron suspirar enternecidas.

Por otro lado, Tsunade se veía roja de rabia. Era terriblemente vergonzoso que se apareciera allí con esas cosas. Y ella quedaba muy mal parada cuando lo rechazaba. Apretó los labios con frustración y miró hacia otro lado, ignorando por completo el bellísimo y enorme ramo que estaba frente a su rostro.

¿Cómo podría hacerle entender?

-Ya te dije mil ochocientas veinticinco veces que no.- Claro. Las iba contando, e incluso iba marcando en el calendario. La presencia de Jiraiya en aquel hospital, era más regular que un período menstrual.

-Pero hablo en serio Tsunade.- Se quejó el albino mientras ella le daba la espalda para regresar por el pasillo. –Sabes bien que no me rendiré hasta que digas que si.- Agregó alzando la voz, logrando llamar la atención de los presentes por aquel corredor. Incluso varios pacientes (y médicos incluso) salieron de los consultorios para ver que ocurría.

Ya sabía que no se daría por vencido. Pero todo no parecía más que una broma para él. Hacía esas cosas porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Su "enamoramiento" no era más que un capricho momentaneo.

Un capricho momentáneo que llevaba cinco años. Bueno. Desde que empezó a fastidiarla en el hospital serían… dos años. En realidad, no recordaba mucho cuándo había comenzado aquel circo, cortesía del albino.

Pudo haber sido en la secundaria, cuando le dijo que golpeaba tan fuerte como un hombre. Claro, luego de eso, Tsunade le dio una patada en la entrepierna… fue tal la intensidad, que estuvo con voz aguda por días.

Quizás fue cuando le mencionó algo sobre el tamaño de sus senos. De nuevo consiguió una tunda.

Probablemente cuando entró en la universidad y él iba solo para fastidiarla, decirle que le presentara amigas, o que le diera ideas para esas novelas tan raras que había comenzado a escribir.

En verdad, él toda su vida había sido un fastidio para ella. Siempre molestando, siempre estorbando en sus estudios o en sus actividades diarias. Siempre siendo un idiota.

Un idiota sin remedio.

Pero claro. Esas cosas no ayudan a descubrir cuándo fue que dio inicio aquel capricho de él con ella. Si, habían salido un tiempo. Porque él dijo que le gustaba y ella decidió darle la oportunidad. Había sido durante la secundaria. Probablemente luego de aquellos episodios cuando habló de sus senos o de su fuerza bruta.

Ah… si, ya recordaba cuando había sido.

_Una joven Tsunade lloraba en su pupitre, ignorando que las clases habían finalizado hace horas. Nuevamente había sido rechazada debido a ser tan "masculina". No es que ella eligiera ser así. No era eso…_

_Aquel muchacho se había burlado de ella frente a todos sus amigos. ¿Acaso no podía al menos tener la cortesía de rechazarla en privado? No, claro que no. Los adolescentes son unos idiotas, por lo general y creen que de ese modo lograrían ser aceptados o algo así._

_-¡Yo! Tsunade.- Musitó la voz de un joven Jiraiya, consiguiendo que la muchacha se encogiera en silencio. Escondió el rostro mejor y apretó los brazos. El muchacho de cabello blanco, ladeó la cabeza y se agachó junto al pupitre para intentar verla a la cara. –No algo tuyo esto de quedarte hasta tarde. Acaso te quedaste dormida.- Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa pícara, buscando fastidiarla. Con suavidad alzó una mano hacia un mechón de cabello rubio y lo sacudió con suavidad. –Oooh ¿o te olvidaste de cómo salir de aquí?- Agregó en tono juguetón. Aquello consiguió que la muchacha extendiera un brazo y lo empujara lejos de ella. Finalmente alzó la mirada, sorprendiendo al albino al ver sus lágrimas. Era la primera vez que la vería llorar._

_-¿Por qué demonios no te vas a molestar a otra? Déjame en paz. No haces más que molestarme. Tu y tus estúpidos amiguitos no son más que mierda- Se quejó irritada, consiguiendo que el joven abriera los ojos sorprendido. Era la primera vez que le hablaba así. Bien, él la molestaba y era cierto. Pero… no creía que fuera para llorar._

_-Tsunade…- Susurró aun sorprendido, para luego ponerse de pie (dado que estaba sentado en el suelo) y asentir. –Tienes razón. Te dejaré en paz.- Culminó y se marchó en silencio._

* * *

><p><em>Días pasaron desde aquel suceso. Ellos no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra y ella parecía más tranquila. Aunque lo extrañaba un poco, debía admitir. Sin embargo, nunca lo diría. No lo buscaría. No voltearía a verlo si pasaba junto a ella. Era demasiado orgullosa.<em>

_Fue más tarde que retomaron su interacción, cuando él apareció en la enfermería del colegio completamente golpeado y sucio de tierra. Tsunade, quien era voluntaria en la enfermería, lo observó callada aunque notablemente sorprendida. No dijo nada y comenzó a tratar los raspones y marcas que parecía que podrían infectarse._

_Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que él se quejó adolorido._

_-No es común en ti meterte en pleitos.- Comentó ella, viendo lo que hacía con atención. No quería verlo a la cara. No se sentía a gusto, luego de su "discusión"._

_-Ah… es que tuve que dar una lección a unos idiotas. No me gusta que hagan llorar a mujeres hermosas.- Agregó él, con resignación, para luego apartar el brazo adolorido. –Oye, ten más cuidado, me duele ¿sabes?- Se quejó en tono de niño caprichoso. Finalmente, la observó fijamente. –De todos modos, debiste ver como quedó él. Ese idiota de Orochimaru. En serio, no comprendo qué le ven. Parece una serpiente- Se quejó, para luego sacar la lengua asqueado. Al bajar la mirada, se topó con los ojos ambar de la muchacha que lo veía sorprendida. –No llores más.- Pidió –Porque a mi me gustas si sonríes.- Culminó, para luego sonreír con calma y acomodarse la ropa._

Si… Luego de eso, ella había decidido darle una oportunidad. Era un muchacho amable aunque tenía ciertos… defectos. Fue por ellos que la relación no pudo durar demasiado.

Tras eso, no hablaron nuevamente durante el secundario. Se enteró de que él había comenzado a salir con tras mujeres, hasta que se fue de viaje o algo así. Ella retomó sus actividades cotidianas y siguió con su vida.

Fue cuando estaba en el tercer año de la universidad, que él volvió a aparecer. Esta vez, declarando su amor por ella abiertamente. Tan abiertamente, que parecía una broma.

Bueno, era habitual de él hablar con un tono gracioso de las cosas. Pero ya llegaba a ser el colmo. ¿Cierto? Cuando pensaba que iba en serio y pensaba darle otra oportunidad, él se distraía con otra mujer y la acosaba. En serio, parecía una broma de mal gusto.

_El colmo._

Pero bueno, allí estaba ahora. Sentada en su consultorio, ignorando por completo el escándalo que armaba él con sus "visitas médicas". En serio. ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer? No, aparentemente. Ella no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, debía trabajar en el hospital de su familia y esforzarse mucho. No podía andar perdiendo su tiempo con un idiota sin remedio, que no parecía tomarse nada seriamente.

Y cuando me refiero a nada… es NADA. Nada de nada.

Lo mejor sería olvidarlo de momento e ignorarlo cada vez que llegara. Si, ni iría a recibirlo. Era demasiado molesto y solo le traía problemas. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de ello? No se necesita ser un genio para notarlo.

-_El problema es… que te gustan sus atenciones. Te gusta que venga a verte_- Le indicó una voz dentro de ella. Su propia conciencia estaba dividida en dos, disputándose sobre él. Lo que le faltaba.

-Claro que no… Él no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Somos… amigos. Eso es todo.- Se quejó, viendo su propio reflejo en el cristal de un portarretratos, para luego cerrar los ojos. Si, eso era. Solo eran amigos.

Amigos y nada más. Ya no podrían ser otra cosa. Ella no le permitiría que volviera a entrar en su vida de ese modo. Podría lastimarla. Y ya tenía suficientes desilusiones amorosas.

Simplemente lo ignoraría. Después de todo… solo iba allí a fastidiarla. Probablemente pensaba, que cedería ante la presión de gente observando. Pero no. Ella no caía con tanta facilidad. Igual le daba que la tomaran de bruja.

Aunque odiaba que la llamaran así. Lo odiaba con el alma.

Por eso mismo, por hacerle pasar tantos momentos vergonzosos en ese hospital, ella no lo aceptaría. Ya era una molestia y estaba comenzando a hacerla enfadar. La había agotado de intentar correrlo, y su cabeza se había saturado con aquellos insistentes pedidos.

¿Por qué insistía tanto? No lo comprendía. No era normal.

-Bueno… él no es normal.- Musitó pensativa, volviendo la vista a su cartera, al oír sonar su teléfono móvil. Tas meditar unos segundos, lo tomó y observó la pantalla. Un texto. Tras presionar los botones y ver el mensaje, bufó irritada.

"Vamos Tsunade! Casémonos. Jiraiya"

-¡Ya te dije que no!- Gritó al aparato, antes de apagarlo y guardarlo en la cartera. Finalmente se puso de pie y salió a su ronda por los pasillos. Era en verdad molesto. Irritante. Agotador.

Esas palabras parecían describir perfectamente a aquel hombre. Terco… esa palabra parecía sentarle perfectamente. Podría incluso ser su segundo nombre.

* * *

><p>La tarde pasó rápidamente y, tras acabar sus rondas, debió regresar a casa. No es que tuviera a nadie esperándola, salvo Ton Ton, así que se tomaría su tiempo para ir a paso relajado. Al ser otoño comenzaba a hacer algo de frío y a ella le agradaba sentirlo. La hacía despejarse.<p>

-Oh, Tsunade. Qué casualidad.- Musitó la voz ya conocida, y fastidiosa, a sus espaldas. La mujer de rubios cabellos giró la cabeza para verlo por sobre el hombro. Ahí estaba él. Con su sonrisa arrogante y confiada. Aún tenía el ramo de flores en la mano. Probablemente se le habían acalambrado los dedos de tanto sostenerlo.

No quería soportarlo. Estaba cansada y sus visitas siempre la ponían de ese humor tan especial. Jiraiya era como una plaga. Una peste. Apretó los labios y volteó, para acercarse bruscamente a él.

-Seré clara. No quiero casarme contigo. No quiero que me regales flores, chocolates y nada. No quiero que vuelvas al hospital a menos que estés muriendo de algo. ¿Me entendiste? ¡Me tienes harta! Tu sola visita al hospital hace que yo me enferme. El solo escucharte por los pasillos me exaspera. Déjame en paz.- Se quejó entre dientes, para luego apartarse un poco más tranquila. No esperaba que pudiera decir aquellas palabras en un tono tan ácido.

Por su parte, el albino la veía claramente sorprendido. Aparentemente él tampoco se esperaba aquella reacción. No creía que la molestara. Simplemente hacía lo que él sentía.

-Yo…- Comenzó a decir para excusarse pero ella lo mandó a callar. Posteriormente suspiró. –Bueno, lo siento. No volveré al hospital.- Musitó con calma, para luego extenderle el ramo. Tras que ella lo tomara, se volteó sobre sus talones y se marchó.

No le creía nada de eso. Sabía que él regresaría cuando diera por sentado que su humor se había disipado.

Y era así.

A las dos semanas, estaba de vuelta a las andanzas. Volvía con sus pedidos de matrimonio insistentes. Ahora caía con serenatas o él interpretando temas románticos. Aquello no hacía más que irritar a la médico, que ya se negaba a verlo. No lo atendía para nada.

Otro reclamo y, finalmente, él dejó de ir. Probablemente había comprendido los reclamos de la mujer. Probablemente se había dado por vencido. Probablemente…

Mentiría si decía que no lo extrañaba. Era increíble que su presencia se hubiera vuelto tan habitual para ella, que lo extrañaría el día que dejase de aparecer. Si, era una maldita inconformista… pero su presencia allí, se había vuelto tan habitual, que llegaba a ser casi indispensable.

-Maldición.- Susurró ella, cuando ya había pasado un mes y medio desde la última "visita" del albino.

A los dos meses, un humor extraño se había apoderado de ella. Reaccionaba mal ante cualquier clase de demostración amorosa frente a ella, e incluso se irritaba con temas románticos.

Cuatro meses y el invierno se había asentado ya en la ciudad. Nevaba aquella noche. Quizás más que en ocasiones anteriores. Todos los que habían finalizado su turno se iban a sus casas. Dentro de poco sería navidad y querían prepararse para las festividades.

Tsunade no. Ella había optado por tomar el turno de la noche, dado que volver a casa significaba pensar. Pensar sobre con quién pasaría aquellas fiestas. Pensar en las visitas que cesaron. Pensar en él.

Si bien, no lo admitiría. Lo echaba mucho de menos. Él se había vuelto alguien importante en su vida. Increíblemente importante. No lo admitiría nunca, claro está. No aceptaría casarse con él, si regresaba a pedirlo.

-Qué estupidez.- Susurró con fatiga, para luego reclinarse en la silla de la guardia y cerrar los ojos. Si. Pensaba estupideces últimamente. Y todo, como siempre, era culpa de ese pervertido de blancos cabellos y ojos oscuros.

-Tsunade, Tsunade. Despierte.- La sacudió Shizune con insistencia. Su timbre de voz denotaba urgencia y parecía nerviosa. Además de su voz, podía escuchar el sonido de gente corriendo y chirridos de puertas.

-Mmh… ¿Qué pasa? Shizune…- Susurró adormilada la doctora, abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en la muchacha de corta cabellera. Sus ojos la veían alarmada, por lo que rápidamente se incorporó en su asiento. -¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó usando un tono de voz serio.

-Es el señor Jiraiya.- Comenzó a decir. Juraría que en ese momento, a través de la expresión de fastidio de la rubia, había visto un brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Pero no era el momento. Antes de que Tsunade pudiera soltar palabra agregó: -Llegó gravemente herido. Parece que lo hirieron de bala para asaltarlo.- Agregó y el rostro de la heredera Senju empalideció. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su cuerpo se tensó.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Rápidamente ordenó a su asistente que le guiara hacia él.

* * *

><p>Varias enfermeras entraban y salían de la habitación 503. La mayoría tenía la ropa sucia con manchas de sangre, cosa que no hizo más que aumentar el horror y pánico que comenzaba a sentir Tsunade. Apretó los labios y le dijo a Shizune que ella misma se haría cargo, para luego ingresar rápidamente en la habitación. Un par de enfermeras no podría hacer nada por él.<p>

Dentro del cuarto, estaba él. Recostado. Pálido por la pérdida de sangre y con el torso vendado. Se llevó una mano frente a la boca para callar el grito que amenazaba con salir. Pasó saliva y se aproximó junto a la cama para controlar sus signos vitales.

-Y…yo… Tsunade.- Susurró el muchacho de albina cabellera, cuando la mujer llamaba a una enfermera. La rubia se sobresaltó levemente y lo observó. Se veía tan frágil allí, en esa habitación blanca.

-Si, soy yo.- Dijo con calma, viendo el vendaje que seguía ensuciándose de sangre.

-Cásate conmigo, Tsunade.- Musitó en un suave susurro, sujetando a la mujer de la bata blanca. –Casémonos.- Agregó insistente. Tsunade sonrió levemente y le tomó la mano con suavidad. Estaba helada.

-Eres demasiado extraño… hablando de esto.- Respondió simplemente, para luego cerrar los ojos pensativa. Finalmente, volvió a verlo, cuando escuchaba que golpeaban la puerta de la habitación. –Haremos esto. Si sobrevives, prometo casarme contigo.- Culminó finalmente.

La mirada oscura del hombre se iluminó levemente y los médicos ingresaron para llevarlo. Debían realizar una operación para intentar salvarlo.

-Es una promesa.- Dijo él, mientras ella llevado lejos de los ojos vigilantes color ámbar. Si… era una promesa.

-Doctora Tsunade. Necesitamos realizar una transfusión de sangre para el señor Jiraiya.- Comentó Shizune, mientras veía un talonario con papeles. La rubia asintió en completo silencio. –Debemos buscar donadores de su mismo grupo sanguíneo.- Agregó.

-No, yo lo haré.- La cortó la rubia, para luego ingresar nuevamente en la habitación que acababa de ser abandonada. Alli tomó asiento y se corrió la manga dejando al descubierto su brazo. Era un procedimiento sencillo, pero ella lo odiaba. Odiaba la sangre. Le daba pánico.

Pero _él_ la necesitaba. Necesitaba su sangre… la necesitaba a ella.

* * *

><p>La noche pasó lenta y eterna para Tsunade, quien se mantuvo despierta cuanto pudo, hasta que el cansancio la venció y, junto con los mareos gracias a la pérdida de sangre, logró que cayera dormida.<p>

Era de mañana cuando despertó, debido a una mano sobre su cabeza. Alzó la mirada de la cama, topándose con los ojos oscuros como la noche. La sonrisa en los labios masculinos no parecía como las demás. Esta era tranquila y aliviada.

-Sobreviví. Así que… una promesa, es una promesa.- Dijo con tranquilidad, consiguiendo que la muchacha sonriera levemente. Tomó la mano que descansaba en su cabeza y la apretó con suavidad.

-Si. Una promesa es una promesa.- Susurró con suavidad, bajando la vista hacia la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad. Finalmente se volvió a verlo y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sin lugar a dudas, él podría ser terco e insistente. Pero ella también lo era. Era terca, cerrada y cínica. No creía en el amor, menos en que pudiera pasarle a ella. Pero él… él le daba la oportunidad de creer en eso. Y ella la tomaría.

Estaba dispuesta a cumplir su promesa y probar aquello que había experimentado hace mucho… cuando era una adolescente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bueno. La verdad no me gusta demasiado el fic. Me gustaría poder hacer algo más genial. Probablemente más adelante vuelva a escribir algo de esta pareja. O quizás re-escriba este en otra oportunidad. Tengo que poner mejor en orden las ideas y demás.

Si gustó, ya saben como hacérmelo saber. Si no… bueno, gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Gracias a los jueces por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo.

_Atte. MaeryxPunkgirl._


End file.
